Where Does Rain Come From?
by systematica
Summary: And all the young Konoha students signed their names by the tutors they desired. And when it was Hinata's turn...there was only one name left. Uchiha Itachi. What will be his reaction? Will Hinata become the strongest kunoichi? Read on! ItaHina
1. Chapter 1

Bwahahaha! Oh, how long I've wanted to do a ItaHina story:-)

We are going to assume Hinata is 7 and Itachi is 12.  
I don't own Naruto. But no one has really asked me if I did. :-)

_I dedicated this one to PersianLady, whose writing skills clearly surpass mine._

* * *

Where Does Rain Come From?

**Chapter 1**

"And that students, concludes today's lessons. Please don't forget that we are having brief exams next week, and I hope all of you have been practicing."

Iruka gently sat down in his teacher's desk, looking at the children who would someday become strong, capable shinobi. There was one which he particularly was paying attention to, the blond loudmouth.

"I don't need to practice, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled loudly so that everyone snickered and laughed at the stupid boy. But one girl did not laugh, but simply blushed and looked down.

"Naruto! Everyone knows that you need to practice!" Iruka yelled back, annoyed at his false confidence.

Naruto simply laughed, and when it was about time to go, Iruka made a final announcement.

"Don't forget that tutorial services are being offered by the Academy. If you would like some extra help, there are tutors available on that scroll. Just sign your name up. Even I am offering." Iruka said, smiling at all his students.

"Bah! Like anyone would want to be tutored by you!" Naruto talked back, making all the students laugh. The tired teacher shook his head again. The poor boy...so young, yet so confident in himself.

The class was dismissed, with the majority of the young ones huddling around the scroll that was posted.

"Hey! Look everyone! My big sister is tutoring!" One kid yelled. Some kids cheered and signed their names by her name. A few other kids signed up for other tutors as well.

Naruto looked slightly skeptical. He stood afar off, watching all the others squealing and being so happy with each other: they seemed to be connected somehow, and he himself was not apart of that. He sighed and turned around, surprised there was a little girl behind him.

"Hi! What's your name?" He asked the timid girl. She immediately turned red and looked down, feeling slightly dizzy.

"A-ano...uh...H-h-hyuuga...Hinata..." She was turning more red by the second. Naruto was concerned.

"You okay? You look awfully red...Oh! Are you signing up for a tutor?"

Hinata shook her head softly.

"I...I might. A-are...y-you?"

"Nah! I don't need a tutor! But since Iruka told me after class that he will tutor me whether I like it or not, I don't have a choice." He laughed loudly. Hinata blushed and smiled softly.

"Well, see you around, Hinata-chan!" He waved bye and ran off. Hinata was as red as an apple. One girl noticed this.

"Hinata-chan? You okay?" Sakura inquired. The little pink haired girl was shy, but around Hinata she felt very friendly.

"O-oh..I'm f-fine...thank you, Sakura-chan..." Hinata said, bowing politely and smiling.

"Oh, Hinata-chan! I'm signing up for a tutor! Are you?"

"I...I...I guess...I will..." Hinata said, nervously.

"You better hurry up then! Almost all the spots have been taken up!" Sakura went off with Ino, who was waiting for her by the entrance.

Hinata slowly approached the scroll, her eyes glancing over the names that were listed. Sakura was right, there were very few spots available. In fact, every tutor that was listed had all their slots full.

Except one person.

One kid was beside her, also looking at the names.

"Damnit! There are no more spots left!" The boy beside her was gruffy looking, and had a little puppy on his head. She smiled softly, and pointed to the remaining tutor who had no signatures by his name.

"T-there's one t-tutor...left...he d-doesn't..have...any name beside him..." She said softly.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Oh, wait. Hahaha!" He laughed loudly, making Hinata flinch slightly.

"Well, you would have to be out of your mind to choose that guy." He said, changing his voice dramatically.

"W-why...?" She asked softly.

"That guy is weird. They say he is the strongest guy on this list...he is going to become an ANBU. He's freakishly powerful...everyone is terrified of him. Oh well, my big sister is tutoring me anyways, I don't need one." He shrugged and walked off.

Hinata watched the boy leave, feeling slightly disappointed. She was more curious about this tutor. Sure, Neji could probably tutor her, but recently he had been in a bitter disposition against her. And her father would probably be too busy anyways. She would like to become strong and make her father proud...and she needed all the help she could get. Nervously, she picked up the ink pen and signed her name by the tutor.

_Hyuuga Hinata.  
_  
And softly, she traced the letters of her tutor's name.

_Uchiha Itachi._

* * *

Short, I know.  
Will be updated soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hm? What? Oh yeah, a new chapter!  
(_I was playing Neji Dress-Up Flash Game_) Fufufufu...:-P  
_All I want for Christmas is a Neji plushie :-(_

Thank you to mysterygurl13, x.Nanako-chan.x, Poisoned Puppeteeran, dark-emo-gal, and crystaldrops14. You guys brightened my day. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The day in Iruka's class was relatively the same. Same Naruto talking back to his teacher, same friends with their own groups, and same little Hinata who sat quietly by herself. She didn't really mind being alone. It didn't bother her really.

While everyone was outside eating their lunch, Iruka was with several older people. In the classroom, all the tutors who had signed up were sitting inside, discussing the future of these students.

"We had quite a few kids sign up! I was very excited. Now, I know all of you understand that this is a semester program, meaning that your students will be with you everyday for an hour to be taught and trained. After that, it is purely your decision whether you want to continue training. All of these kids are very bright and are eager to learn." Iruka said.

"Oh, and don't forget that you will meet your students tomorrow, in the evening." Iruka added, and everyone began talking to one another.

Some of the tutors were clumped together in groups, laughing and commenting on the students who had signed up for them.

"Oh look! Sakura-chan has signed up under me!" A fairly young, bodacious brown eyed woman said, happily. And with that, several other tutors were crowding around, discussing how this semester was going to turn out.

But one young man sat by himself, staring at the window.

_This was a stupid idea, very ridiculous. I have no idea why the Third wanted me to do this job. Maybe he thinks it will make me more 'sensitive'. What a foolish old man. The ANBU would never have such a job. And I bet no one signed up for the 'weasel'..._

He was handsome looking, with his dark black hair that would sway in the wind. He didn't look like much of a boy for 12...he looked like a young man. Regardless, compared to the other tutors, he looked very young. He was an incredible genius, and for some reason...everyone avoided him.

"Um...Itachi-kun?" Iruka asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you interested in seeing who signed up for you?"

Itachi looked at the sky through the window again. What was the guy doing, trying to make an idiot out of him?

"No. I'm positive nobody signed up for me. This is a waste of my time." Itachi got up abruptly from his seat.

"Ah! You'd be surprised. In fact, I was very shocked to see who signed up for you." Iruka said, chuckling. Itachi stood still, staring at him.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Iruka said, smiling.

He immediately calculated who this girl was. First off, obviously it was a girl. A girl signed up for him? Odd. He thought that he freaked girls out. Secondly, she was a Hyuuga. Weren't Hyuugas the rival clan of the Uchiha? It didn't make sense at all. He had to find out more about this girl. He was dumbfounded at the reason this girl chose him.

"I see. Thank you." And with that, Itachi disappeared. Iruka sighed annoyed at the boy. _He probably is stronger than I am..._

---

Hinata carefully opened the edges of the wrapped up rice cake. It felt so good between her fingers! She nibbled at the sweetness, making sure not to drop anything. And then he came.

"Hey! You!" It was that same kid who told her not to sign up for Uchiha-san. He stood looked gruffy and he still had that puppy on his head. Hinata blushed at the boy.

"...Y-yes...?"

"Hey, why do you blush and stutter like that? Is something wrong with you?" He wasn't trying to be rude, but as just a little boy, he asked things very frankly.

"..I...I...guess..." She said softly. _He is a very blunt person..._

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba. What's your name?" He asked.

"...H-hyuuga...Hinata..."

"Well, Hinata-chan! May I eat lunch with you? Everyone is pretty much sitting with everybody else, and my friend Shino isn't here today." He didn't really let her answer, as he sat down promptly and his little puppy jumped down from his head to the ground, eating his lunch.

"...S-shino...kun...?" She asked, curiously.

"Oh yeah. He's a pretty cool kid; he's my best friend. I've known him for a while. I think you'd like him. He doesn't talk much, but we get along pretty well. Unless we get in fights!" Kiba said, laughing. Hinata laughed too, and offered him one of her rice cakes. He readily took one and munched it down, smiling gratefully.

Unbeknownst to Hinata, she was being watched carefully. From a tree not too far off, Itachi was intently watching the little girl.

_She is very small. She looks to fragile and weak to be a ninja. But she was the only one to sign up for me...I guess I better train her well as my reciprocation._

He stared at her longer, watching her movements and the very subtle movements she made.

_She is a pretty little thing. I might actually enjoy training her.  
_  
He smirked softly and vanished from the tree branch.

---

The next day was just the same.

"Before you leave today, I want to remind all of those who signed up for tutors that you will meet at the assigned places that are listed here." Iruka began to list the names of the tutors and the places they would meet up at. So far, the list was dwindling, each name and place in Konoha being taken up. Hinata held her breath as the last name was called.

"Tsunade, Training Fields..."

Sakura squealed and so did Ino; they had both signed up for the woman. Hinata was confused. Iruka-sensei did not call out Uchiha-san's name! Everyone conversed with each other, and Hinata looked down, slightly disappointed. _Maybe he saw my name and did not want to tutor me. Maybe he thinks I'm not worth tutoring. Maybe he didn't care and took his name from the list..._

"Hinata-chan...?" Iruka asked, bending down to her desk, smiling softly.

"..H-hai...?"

"Itachi-san has requested that you meet him at the Uchiha Compound. Do you know where that is?"

Hinata had passed the estate several times to the academy.

"Hai."

Iruka nodded softly and went off to his desk. She stared at her desk, waiting to leave and go home to get ready for her meeting with her tutor.

"Hey, Sasuke! Isn't your big brother tutoring?!" One kid hollered from the opposite side of the class. The boy, who resembled his brother very well, ignored his comment. Naruto (who was sitting beside Sasuke) turned to Sasuke, confused.

"Well, is he?" He asked.

"None of your business." Sasuke stated dryly.

"But...isn't he like stronger than you and everything?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Shut up. And yes, he is tutoring." Sasuke closed his eyes and meditated.

"Oh, I heard no one signed up for him. He's such a freak!" Ino squealed and Sakura turned to Sasuke, blushing.

"Sasuke-kun...is your brother really a freak...?" She asked.

"I don't care. I don't like him." Sasuke turned the other way. Ino, ignoring Sasuke's behavior, continued to rant on.

"Honestly, what kind of normal kid is that strong?! Thank Kami no one signed up for him. Next thing you know, he's probably killed the poor-"

"Ino-chan! Stop it!" Sakura yelled.

"You never know! And why are YOU sticking up for him, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked smugly.

"I'm not! He's a freak!" Sakura countered, and then the conversation was over. It was time to leave.

Hinata got her books and walked quietly out the door. She, unfortunately, heard what Ino said. And a tear escaped her eye.

_Will he really kill me?! No, otherwise Iruka-sensei would have not let Uchiha-san sign up. The poor, poor person...he must be so lonely because everyone hates and fears him so much...  
_  
She walked quietly home.__

---  
  
She piled all her books on her bed when she got home, and as soon as she got opened her door, her cousin Neji was standing there.

"Where are you going?" He asked, curiously. He didn't seem so distant, which made Hinata suspicious.

"Uh...ummm..." She was afraid of telling him the truth. She had a faint understanding that the Hyuugas did not mix with the Uchihas.

"Tell me." He said, this time a little softer.

"...T-the...Uchiha...C-compound..." She looked down, afraid of his reaction.

"What? Have you gone crazy?! Why are you going there?!" He yelled in her face.

"A-ano...um...I signed up for tutoring...and..."

"You could have just asked ME if you wanted to be tutored. I am the most intelligent student of my grade." He said, proudly.

"I...I didn't think you'd want me..." She said softly.

"Nonsense. You can go, I'll cover for you. Just don't get back too late, or else Hiashi will know anyways."

Hinata smiled gratefully to her cousin. When did he get so...?

"Oh, and Hinata-chan?" He asked, his boyish voice asking innocently.

"Hai?"

"Take care of yourself." And he gave her a hug.

She smiled warmly and hugged him back. Even though he was just 8, he had his 'mood swings'. One day he avoided Hinata clearly, and the next he was hugging her. That was just him growing up. Hinata laughed at how fickle he was.

"Hai. You too." She got her bag filled with weapons and training materials. She paused and picked up a picture of her father, her mother (who was deceased), Hanabi, herself, Hizashi, and Neji. It was a classic portrait and everyone was smiling happily. Hinata looked at herself...even then she was so tiny! Gingerly, she picked up the relatively heavy bag and walked down the streets of Konoha to her destination.

* * *

Damn, it's getting harder to make Hinata only 7 and still so mature. I'm guessing what she lacks in other things she makes up in behavior and manners. (Even though I firmly believe Hinata is very strong)

I purposely made this one longer:-)  
'cause you never hear people complaining, "That story was too long!" hahaha! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Blub**  
I recently came across this site called "FanLib". Curious about it, I signed up and posted "The Many Fetishes of Hinata", which currently is my most popular story. (In which I have received loads of positive response! Thank you all!)

In the next three minutes, I get a comment saying  
"_thats sick_  
_you do know they are cuzions right_"

**in those exact words. **_(your spelling sucks, dude.)_  
Refusing to be disheartened by those words, I posted my introduction to the forums. I got a meager 4 comments. Kind of surprised, I looked at the other introductions. **Some people had like 300 comments.** And they had posted the same time I did.

**FanLib is a fucking joke.** It's just a bunch of older people who got together to write about Gilmore Girls and NaruSaku stories. It's just another pathetic social networking site, with copyrighted images and 1 paragraph stories. FanFiction is so much better. Fuck them.

Oh, and I WILL ALWAYS be a **crack pairing lover**. **NejiHina forever, bitches.**

Anyways, on with the (ItaHina) story:-)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was a relatively sunny day. There were few clouds in the sky, and Hinata looked to see if it was going to rain.

"Nope! The sun's all I see!" She said happily to herself, and went on her way.

When she finally made her way to the Uchiha Compound, she hesitated. Greatly.

_Here is the place Iruka-sensei was talking about. I wonder if Ino was right...will he hurt me...?_

She softly knocked on the wooden door. And almost immediately, a beautiful middle-aged woman opened the door and looked down at the little girl.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked pleasantly. Hinata looked up, a little scared at the kind stranger.

"A-ano...I am l-looking for U-uchiha-san..." She stuttered. The woman laughed heartily.

"Well, child! There are several 'Uchiha-san's' here! Come in! Come in!" She ushered the trembling girl inside the beautiful mansion.

It was beautiful inside. There were so many hallways! There was a huge commons area that was lavishly decked with old paintings and fancy furniture. Rich rugs sat parallel to the finished wooden floors. The primary colors that decorated the walls were black, gold, and red. It looked very regal. From the commons area, there were several hallways that led to many rooms, all in which Hinata wondered where they went to.

"Would you like some tea?" Before Hinata would answer, the woman took her hand and we to the dining area, where there was along two cups of hot tea already prepared. Hinata blushed and bowed thankfully, taking a small sip of the tea.

"So, tell me little girl, why are you here?" She asked.

"...I am..s-supposed to be t-tutored...by Uchiha-san..." Hinata responded.

"Well, you must be talking about Itachi-kun then! As I recall, the Third had asked him for some tutorial business..." She paused and looked around.

"Aren't there supposed to be more kids?" She asked. Hinata looked down, and spoke very softly.

"N-no...I was the only one..."

Instead of being sad, she erupted in laughter.

"I'm not surprised! Itachi-kun was never the type to get along with others! But..." Her voice transitioned to a more serious one.

"He is a very strong boy...he's extremely intelligent. I am so proud of him...but he doesn't have too many friends. I worry about him sometimes. He needs friends and a social life. I mean, he has Shisui...but I wonder..." She stared off, a tremble grew in her voice.

"...I wonder if that's enough. He never tells me how he feels, he never tells me how his day went, what he's done...nothing...I don't think I am a good mother..." Tears flowed against her cheeks.

"...I...think...you are a w-wonderful mother..." Hinata whispered, and the woman looked up, and smiled through her tears.

"Forgive me. I didn't even give my name. I am Uchiha Mikoto, the mother of Itachi." She said, wiping her tears.

"M-my name is H-hyuuga...Hinata." Hinata said politely.

"Hyuuga? Wait, aren't you Hiashi's daughter?" She asked, curious.

"Y-yes...do you know h-him?" Hinata asked.

"Why of course! But..." She looked apprehensive, as if not wanting to speak more.

"...we don't get along well. My husband is a stubborn man. He doesn't forgive and forget. And I'm sure your father is similar, yes?"

Hinata nodded, inwardly giggling.

"But don't worry, Hinata-chan. I am not like my husband. I'll go get my son for you. If he's even at home." She left with her last remark, sighing.

As soon as she left, a figure appeared right behind where she was sitting. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders, making her shriek and turn around.

"Sh." He said, annoyed.

"...U-uchiha...san...?" She uttered out, frightened.

"Yes. My name is Itachi. Stop referring to me as Itachi-san, okay?" He said, even more annoyed.

"Hai, Uchiha...I mean, Itachi...sempai..." She said, weakly. Itachi stared at her, in deep thought.

_Why do I have to tutor this little weak girl? This is really a waste of my time. I have better things to do._

"A-ano...Itachi-sempai? When are w-we going to b-begin...?" She asked, innocently.

Shaking away his thoughts, he spoke dryly.

"We start now. Go outside and prepare yourself. At any time, I will appear and attack you, and you better be ready. Begin."

Hinata looked at him with shock and fear.

"..B-but! I'll be all a-alone!" She cried.

"So? The way of the shinobi is solitary. Get used to it. Now go."

Hurriedly, she packed all her things in her back and rushed outside. Itachi chuckled to himself.

_At least I bought myself some time. She will probably be so scared and fearful, standing outside by herself...waiting in futile for my attack..._

He thought about how he should attack her. Definitely head on and scare her to death. That way she will be too frightened to continue. A simple and time effective approach.

But then he should probably play around. Tease her with kunai cuts and weaken her defenses...until she herself cried mercy. It would be amusing to watch.

He toyed with the ideas in his head, and then noticed his mother reentering the dining area.

"Hinata-chan, I haven't found--Oh wait! There you are!" Mikoto said, surprised.

"Listen, a little Hyuuga girl is here so that you can tutor her. You will, won't you?" She asked, apprehensive.

"Whatever." He said, looking away. His mother annoyed him.

"Itachi! The poor girl is the only one who signed up for you! At least tutor her well!" Mikoto yelled.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." He growled, and walked off. Mikoto put her hand to her forehand, trying to relieve her headache. _That boy will be the end of me. I just hope that he will tutor that sweet little girl...  
_  
---

Hinata stood outside, shivering. The sun has disappeared, and all the sunny, happy warmth went with it. Dark ominous clouds filled the sky, and it was not only the chilling winds that made Hinata tremble.

_He could attack and kill me any moment! What if he does? What if he kills me? What if Ino was right? Will he kill me? I'm all alone...he could do anything to me!_

Then she did what any seven year old would do when scared. She cried. She positioned herself in the traditional Hyuuga stance, trembling even harder. And then she felt rain the rain on her clothes, her face, and in the cracks of the ground.

---

"Stop trembling."

His voice was cold, emotionless. And immediately Hinata tripped and fell, slipping into the freshly wet mud that the rain was created. She was a complete mess. She was frightened and terrified, shivering in fear. Her hair was disheveled and looked rough. Her clothes were splatter with mud. And her sandals had come off, leaving her barefoot. She was looking down, and Itachi was positive she was crying.

He had no remorse for the little girl. He slowly approached her, picking her up gently.

"You should have been more prepared. Shinobi must be ready on a second's notice. You don't stumble or fall, or you will be killed."

Hinata nodded softly, and was still shaking.

"Go home. You're a mess." He said.

She shook her head stubbornly.

"I said go home. You are in no condition to train."

Again, she shook her head. _Stupid persistent girl!_, he though angrily.

"I won't go home till I'm stronger." She said, firmly. She did not stutter.

"Listen, I already repeated myself. I won't say it again. Now go home."

The girl, the tiny fragile girl, stood firmly in her spot.

"Fight me. N-now...!" She said, confidently. Itachi could only smirk at this foolish behavior. She was barefoot and muddy, and full of energy.

"Alright. I will."

And they began.

* * *

OMG. This one was long and filler-ish. Forgive me :-)  
I thought it was nice that Hinata actually met Mikoto. I always imagined her as a kind mother.

Most of you are thinking, "Where's Sasuke in all of this? Doesn't he live here, too?"  
My answer is yes, he is, but he will be introduced a little later :-)  
_  
Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed me/alerted/faved this story. You are my only fuel for going on.  
_  
**Special thanks to:**  
_x.Nanako-chan.x, rockstar1093, dark-emo-gal, laila and her wolf, crystaldrops14, unbeatablehinata, hinasasunarusasodeiitagaa, CelticHero, lunarlily828, Rei-06, and ItaFearMe._

Phew!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. That's all I can say.  
The phenomenal response to this story blew me away. I had no idea you guys would like this story:-)  
I cannot possibly list every name of someone who alerted, faved, or reviewed.  
But I wanted all of your to know that I DO KNOW who all of you are, and I am sincerely grateful.  
Thank you! And continue reading and reviewing!

Author's Blurbs  
I went to the optometrist yesterday, and got some very VERY scary news. I have a very rare eye infection, and if not treated immediately and properly...I might have very bad eyesight (I already do) or even go permanently blind. Please PLEASE pray for me, dear readers!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Alright. I will."

Hinata had just blinked her eyes and he disappeared. _No...!_

The rain was still pouring heavily, darkening everything in sight. The little 7 year old squinted and strengthened her developing Byakugan. In her heightened 360 vision, she saw no signs of human life around her. This scared her out of her mind.

_That's impossible! He was right here...!_

And in less than a second, Itachi was behind her, gently grasping her neck. His touch was rough but he handled her pale, tender neck softly. She gasped and choked in surprise.

"You would be dead now. Simple as that."

Hinata felt a pit feeling in her stomach. _Defeat..._

"I did not need to attack you head on. Shinobi rarely need to. Catch the enemy by surprise, when they least expect it...and the damage is 50 percent before you even hit your first blow. Sometimes even more, depending on the prey..."

"...I'm...s-sorry..." She whispered, painfully.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Stop saying foolish words and listen to what I say, understood?" He said sharply. She nodded her head submissively. His frown softened slightly.

"A girl like you should not attack head on. I can already see you hesitate before you attack. So, I'll teach you to attack with surprise." Hinata nodded softly. She still felt stupid and useless by Itachi's first hit.

"I want you to close your eyes, and tell me what you see."

She nodded gently and complied. Using her Byakugan, she scanned the area.

"...I...I...s-see...y-you...trees...grass...r-rain..." Her voice digressed to a soft mumble. Itachi nodded.

"The Byakugan is very interesting. I'll have to investigate later..." He paused and looked at her.

"...but for now, I am going to throw a kunai at you, and you must catch it, closing your eyes. Understood?"

Without her consent, a lightning fast kunai flew towards the girl and with pure shock on her face, she managed to catch it...with also half her hand bleeding. He shook his head angrily.

"I told you to catch it!" He yelled.

"...I! I didn't m-mean to..! I m-mean..." She had opened her eyes, stunned by the sighting of her overflowing bloody hand.

"What are you doing, just standing there? Heal it quickly!" He yelled again. Hinata was beginning to get frustrated by his shouting.

"I..I d-don't know a-any medical...n-ninjustu..." She said quietly, feeling more stupid by the second.

"Fine. I'll teach you." He said coldly. He showed her the proper movements and chakra flow. He doubted the stupid little girl would understand. But she completely surprised him by preforming the medical ninjutsu with near perfection after only seeing it one time. _She is a very quick learner..._

"...A-am...I d-doing it r-right...?" She asked quietly. He nodded half-heartedly and disappeared again.

"...Uchiha-san! W-where are y-you?" She shouted, fearfully.

"Wherever you want me to be." A voice came from absolute darkness. It was scary and mysterious, and the frightened little girl had too much: yelling, bleeding hands, and raining darkness. And not to mention the fear of death looming over her.

She started to feel dizzy again, wobbling and moving forward and backward, turning red. And then she collapsed to the ground. She was a complete mess, and now she was laying in a mud puddle formed by the pouring rain.

---

Itachi stared at the defeated girl. He really didn't expect a weak little 7 year old to withstand so much. He remembered his squeamish little brother Sasuke, and how much he cried and whined when he saw a dead rat outside the house. This girl had stared at her own rotting, bloody hand and continued to fight.

He sighed. This was pointless. But it was amusing to see her reaction to his newly developed justu of disappearing into thin air and making the enemy think he was invisible or nonexistent. He knew his amusement would come to a quick end.

"Mikoto! I'm home!" Came a loud voice. It was Itachi's father, Fugaku. Itachi knew what his father's next words would be.

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A DEAD GIRL IN MY COURTYARD?!" Fugaku's voice was booming, with anger and shock. He started to yell for servants to come and yelled at each one for not seeing what happened. Itachi ended his jutsu and stood behind the tree, watching the little scene unfold.

"By Kami, it's a damn Hyuuga!"

Itachi saw his father stare at the girl, pick her up, and carry her inside. _Fuck, this isn't going to be pretty..._

---

"Mikoto, will you please care to tell me why the hell this girl is half dead and laying outside my house?"

Fugaku was deeply distressed, and several servants were flowing inside and outside of the room, each bringing something new: cloths, medicines, herbs. All the servants wore a look of fear, worried for the girl and what would happen to them if she were to die.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata-chan. Don't you remember Hiashi's little girl? She's the oldest." She spoke softly.

"Like hell I know her. I know that Hiashi, the damn stubborn bastard." He grunted and looked away. Little Sasuke was standing by his mother, curious at all the servants who were running around.

"Fugaku, not in front of Sasuke-kun!" She said impatiently. She looked at Sasuke, fearfully.

"B-bastard? Bastard! Bastard!" He said happily, learning a new word. He ran along.

"Good job, husband. You just taught your little son the word of the day." She said dryly, patted the now sleeping Hinata, and left. Hiashi just grunted again stormed out the room. There lay Hinata, barely conscious, but still lost in her dreams with the servants frantically tending to her frail body.

---

Itachi ushered the servants away when he saw that she was asleep and now more medications could be applied. There, in that quiet, still, wooden room, the one that held four square walls and yet seemed to have so much volume, everything sat frozen. He noticed she was slightly trembling. Curious, he placed his hand on her head, and entered her dreams with one of his many jutsus.

---

Her dream was like most seven year olds' dreams. It started off in her house, and he witnessed Hinata running around the several hallways. He watched her laughing, just running carelessly through the narrow and wide wooden floors.

Then she stopped. He looked closer to see what was wrong.

He saw Hiashi, her father. He was standing in her way, looming over her menacingly. And then, another boy materialized. He seemed a little older compared to Hinata, and he too wore a look of anger. The two were blocking her path, her father staring into her eyes and the other boy (_Neji, if you didn't already guess_) standing behind her. She was trapped.

He watched Hinata for a long time, just standing there with these two males blocking her way. She was trembling, this time even more vehemently. Time went by like this, with no one really moving.

Itachi quickly got irritated. Why didn't she just attack them? There were only family, who cared if they died? And yet the girl continued to let them block her path. He quickly appeared in her dream and killed off the father and cousin with a swift blow, letting them fall hard to the wooden floor.

Hinata stood there, looking at Hinata with pure shock. He rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing there? Just standing? Looking stupid?" He asked dryly.

"T-thank y-you...I c-can't t-tell y-you...h-h-how t-thankful...I'm am..." She was sobbing now, bowing to his feet.

"Get up and stop crying. And tell me why you have these dreams."

"I...I..."

"Stop stuttering."

She paused her sobbing with great difficulty.

"My father...he hates me. He's always...he's always telling me I am weak. And Neji does too. I can't do anything..I can't become anything...with them always telling me...I can't do anything..."

Her voice was slowly disappearing into silence.

"A ninja blocks out distractions. These imbeciles are meager distractions. Block them out and you will concentrate on what you need to do. What do you need to do, Hinata?" He asked her.

"I need...I need to...become strong. Stronger than any of them. Stronger than...you." She was speaking more clearly now, and he began to speak.

"That is a worthy goal. But it requires discipline, strength, endurance, and intelligence. Are you willing to achieve your goal?"

"Yes. I am."

"Good. Now wake up and forget all this pain. Pain is nothing, just a feeling."

---

He released his hand from her head and she stirred in her small bed, and finally opened her eyes.

"...Uchiha-san...?"

He looked at her and smirked.

"Call me Uchiha-sensei. I will train you from now on."

She paused, and bowed her head slightly, still sitting in her bed.

"...T-thank you...Uchiha-sensei..."

"It's almost midnight now. It would be pointless to bring you home. Sleep here tonight, and in the morning I will deliver you to the Hyuugas."

She nodded softly.

"I will expect tomorrow evening for you to be here. Understood?" He asked authoritatively.

Again, she nodded.

"Now, sleep."

----

Another long chapter!

I added little Sasuke-kun in there purely for humor reasons. I always knew Fugaku had a foul mouth.

Thanks to the unrealistic amount of response I received! All of you are so kind!


	5. Chapter 5

:(

AUTHOR'S BLURBS  
Time is just flying by, isn't it? With Christmas and the holidays coming up, everyone's cramming for everything to fit in. It's pure madness. Buying gifts, sending personalized cards, cramming tests before the break...grr!

Er, on another note, enjoy!

**Thank you SO MUCH to the following people:**

x.Nanako-chan.x, Punkey-Monkey, animeprincess619, unbeatablehinata, Sesuri13hime, mac2,  
winterkaguya, crystaldrops14, Rei-06, FirexxXXxxMitoko Dreamer, Crazedchocolatefan,  
dark-emo-gal, PandasRoxmySOx, NotaPunk, salote, HikariYamino, Melodramatic Writer,  
WhoAmI2Judge07, Akatsuki-chick, SugarHappyBiChick, mizxpiggy, Sailor Minerva, rosette90,  
A Robbed Heart, tehcrazykatlady, Sailor Minerva, Kitsune Cupcake, youke, All Blue, and Piisa.

_I send my love to you all!!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dawn came slowly for Hinata. She blinked her eyes and looked around, confused.

_Where..where am I?! Oh wait...I'm at the Uchiha-san's house..._

Fresh smells of breakfast wafted upstairs. It was warm and toasty in her room. She imagined that this was the guest room, seeing all the charms and signs of good luck everywhere. Incense was burning in the corner of her room. It reminded her of her own Hyuuga Estate.

Gently, she climbed down of her bed and walked downstairs. Sasuke, Mikoto, and Fugaku were sitting by the table, eating. Mikoto immediately jumped to her feet and smiled.

"Come, Hinata-chan. I'll prepare your breakfast. Then, my husband will personally take you to the Hyuuga Estate."

She nodded, but was curious as to where her sensei was.

"Where's Uchiha-sensei?" She asked, and Mikoto laughed.

"Ah, your 'sensei' already left for the day. He always gets up so early...and I usually don't see him till late at night. He might be training for the ANBU."

Fugaku nodded earnestly.

"That is my firstborn, the genius of this clan."

Hinata noticed Sasuke fidget in his seat, uncomfortable.

"But, otou-san, am I not also a good son?"

"Yes, you are a very good son. You are obedient and you are respectful. But Itachi applies himself and learns quickly. That is why he is so strong."

Sasuke murmured something incomprehensible and stared angrily at his food.

"Hinata-chan, would you like this?" Mikoto asked, bringing her a plateful of delicious food. Hinata nodded happily and ate it. Fugaku stood up when he finished and ushered the little girl to come.

"I'll walk you home, Hinata. On the way, you can tell me about your father and your family."

Hinata nodded and they walked down the street together.

---

Itachi stared at the tree before him. He remembered this tree from when he was just a baby, and his father planted the seed into the earth. And look at it now! It was so strong and mighty, and it withstood every storm without moving or dying. He smiled.

_"Today I will teach Hinata-chan how to kill this tree. It will be similar to taking someone's life away, but she will not notice the difference."  
_  
He had studied the ways of cultivating anger and hatred into strength and power. When you first looked at Hinata, she was weak and fragile. She was burdened with sadness, and that sadness would turn into hate eventually. And turning sadness into hate would not take long. Her mind was very flexible, he could easily manipulate it.

_"Yes...I will look forward to today's lesson."_

---

"What's this?! Fugaku! My old comrade! What are you doing here?!" Hiashi laughed loudly.

"Oh, just returning you little daughter home. Nothing big." He said, laughing equally.

"Come in! We've got a lot to catch up on!"

"Oh no...I've got a lot of things to do today...I'm really quite busy...maybe a later time?"

"Of coourse! Of course! I'll see you later!" Hiashi said, saying goodbye. Then all his jolliness flew away.

"Stupid girl! Why on earth did you run away? Where the hell have you been all these evenings?"

"I w-was...t-training...with I-Itachi-sensei..."

"Itachi?! Have you lost your fucking mind?!" He growled angrily at her.

"That boy is not human, Hinata. Stay away from him. What are you doing, associating with people like him?!"

Before she could answer, he stomped away angrily to his den. Tears sprang from her tired eyes.

---

That evening, when all the Hyuugas congregated the courtyard, Hinata snuck away unseen. She arrived at the Uchiha's Estate, and did not see her sensei.

"...U-Uchiha-sensei...? W-Where...are...you?"

"I'm right here." He said, suddenly appearing in front of her. She fell back as usual and scrambled back up.

"S-sorry..."

"Nevermind that. Do you see that tree, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes...?"

"I want you to destroy that tree. Do it. Now."

She stared at him, surprised.

"It's a strong tree...Uchiha-sensei. And I couldn't possibly couldn't it..."

"Yes you can."

"I'm too weak..."

Itachi grinded his teeth, impatiently.

"No. You are not. Think about your father. HE would say you were too weak. Are you going to listen to him? Are you, Hinata-chan?"

She was silenced and thought to herself.

"...no..."

"What did you say?"

"NO! I will not listen to him!"

"Is your father correct, Hinata-chan?" He instigated her.

"No! He's never right! He's a stupid, old man!"

"And what about Neji? Does he control you?" He was inciting the hidden anger even further.

"No! He doesn't control me!"

"But, Hinata-chan...you said he does. He makes you cry..."

"He doesn't make me cry! I hate him! I hate them all!" She said, crying and yelling at the same time.

_Yes...she's finally awakened that powerful hatred...  
_  
"Then kill that tree!" He shouted.

Hinata's eyes blazed with Byakugan that was in full strength and stormed at full speed to the tree, and with only a few punches loaded with Jyuuken and hatred, the tree collapsed and rotted on the ground floor. She panted wildly, feeling a new strength flowing in her small body.

Itachi then did the most ironic thing. He clapped his hands. And then he smirked.

"What a nice performance. Did you see that strength? It was only yours. YOU killed that tree. YOU, no one else, did it. YOU murdered this innocent tree. It did not hurt you at all, but you STILL killed it mercilessly."

Hinata, who was still only a little girl, felt a pang at her heart. She felt remorseful and saddened. She did not intentionally want to hurt it...but she felt so alive! It felt like something she had wanted for so long was finally there...and she took it. She had no regrets.

"I...d-dont...m-mind..."

"What was that?" Itachi asked, curious.

"I said...I don't c-care..." She whispered.

He smiled to himself again. It was going JUST as planned.

"Good girl. You are a very good student. Go home today, early. We wouldn't want your father getting mad, would we?"

She shook her head, confused. Itachi NEVER let her go home early. And she didn't even learn anything in today's lesson...or had she?

---

No one had noticed Hinata had left. Hiashi only saw her at night, and assumed she had been at the estate the whole time.

Deep in her own covers, Hinata pondered today's lesson. What had she learned? Itachi NEVER let her leave until she fully understood the lesson.

But what was it? All she did was take down a tree. She analyzed his words...trying to figure out the _REAL_ lesson he was teaching...

_"Did you see that strength? It was only yours. YOU killed that tree. YOU, no one else, did it. YOU murdered this innocent tree. It did not hurt you at all, but you STILL killed it mercilessly."_

She gasped. Was he encouraging her to kill?! Deeply disturbed, the little girl fell asleep uneasily, tossing and turning about her lesson.

* * *

Hehehehe! The next chapter is going to be AWESOME! You will love it. Stay tuned! 

_**Hint:**_ **Just one word: ****AKATSUKI.**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my God! Two days before Christmas.  
Enjoy your holidays everyone! (_And enjoy this story as well_)

_I am in the middle of coming up with a new story._  
**Check it:** Neji wants to be trained under Itachi so he TOO can kill off his whole clan!! But, on the night of the murder, Neji kills everyone but Hinata...but for what reason? Muhahaha! Pure NejiHina goodness!

Give me feedback on it. :-)

**All my thanks and love to these people:**  
x.Nanako-chan.x, PodRacingprincess, PodRacingprincess, MoonlightButterfly52, crystaldrops1, DarkSmile, animeprincess619, Punkey-Monkey, Obito-Kun Tobi-Kun, Rei-06, winterkaguya, Nya-Ness-Zell, salote, PandasRoxmySOx, unbeatablehinata, HikariYamino, dark-emo-gal, Crazedchocolatefan, NotaPunk, Melodramatic Writer, captnjeje, Akatsuki-chick, Rakusu Yamato, Tenten of the Akatsuki, My-Mnky-hs-AppleSauce, and NobleAngel015

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"It's almost the break of dawn. Everyone up."

A groggy, low sounding voice roused the other men who were sleeping/snoring quietly (more or less) In the clearing of the forest in which they lay, no sound was heard. After all, they were all S-class, missing-nin.

---

"So, today's the day we hire the boy. What do you think? Is it a wise decision?"

There was a hesitation before the rest of the men could respond.

"Most likely. He is extremely strong."

"I don't think so. He's just a damn boy! He'll shame us all."

"Even if he's young, he's still dangerous. You heard what he said last time..."

Again, a silence fell over the men. All of them recalled the sullen words of the boy.

_"Don't let my age fool you. And if that's not proof enough, in the next week or so I plan on killing my whole clan..."_

"Maybe the boy is bluffing. He probably doesn't understand how powerful this organization is."  
_  
_"Regardless, he said those words a week ago. I wonder if he really went through with it."

"Let's stop by Konoha and see for ourselves."

"If he REALLY killed them all, I'll be damned if we don't let him in!"

---

Hinata was already up and running before most of the members of Hyuuga household were awake. And it was mostly because of Uchiha-san's words that she had remembered that had sparked her early awakening.

_"Tomorrow, I have a little suprise for you. But you must come earlier, at least by the afternoon time in order to recieve it. And make sure absolutely no one knows you have left your home."_

"O-okay...Uchiha-san...b-but...?"

"Don't ask questions. Just simply do as I say."

And with that, she snuck out at the peak of daylight.  
_  
---_

Itachi stared at his mother and father. If he looked past the bleeding and the fact they were on the floor, he would have thought they were alive and well. But the rotting stench of death started the fill the room, and he took a deep inhale. This...this was the scent of power. Of true violence. Not sparing a moment, he turned around to face his little brother. He was very much annoyed, and didn't have patience to deal with him. So he left him, full of hatred and confusion. That seemed like a very good plan.

He felt the chakra from afar, the same men who had had talked to a week ago were watching him now.

"So, you did kill them all. Impressive." One man's voice said.

"I feel poweful already." Itachi replied.

"Tonight, meet us in the clearing. You will be initiated there. Understood?"

"I understand. But before that, I have some business to do. I will met with you later."

And with that, the men vanished. Itachi was left by himself, and decided to leave Sasuke in the house.  
The murderer himself stood in front of the forest, waiting for his little student to come.

---

Hinata walked innocently to the front of the forest, where Itachi had told her to meet him. She was curious why they would do their class there, of all places. When she saw Itachi, a chill ran down her spine. Something wasn't right.

"There you are, Hinata-chan. And just on time. I have some important news. Please sit down."

Hinata sat confused on the grassy floor. Itachi sat down too, but towered over her.

"I will not be living in Konoha anymore. For reasons that you don't need to know."

This news shocked Hinata. How could he...?

"W-will...you s-still be t-tutoring me?"

"I don't know. It is up to you. Are you still willing to learn?"

Hinata stared at him.

"Yes. Y-yes...I am."

"Then things will be difficult. I am going to be...affiliated with some dangerous people. Are you willing to associate with them as well? Are you willing to leave everything, including this village and your family, to become stronger?"

Without pausing or hesistating, the girl replied,

"Yes."

---

When dusk was setting in, Hinata had returned with a small bag of things. Itachi was already in the clearing, facing some men. And when the little girl appeared, everyone turned to her.

"What the fuck-"

"Hinata-chan. Good timing." Itachi butt in.

"Itachi, what the hell is going? What is this little girl doing here? Is she a spy? Is she a Konoha spy?"

"For Christ's sake, she's just a little girl!"

"It's alright. She's with me." Itachi said calmly.

"Alright, Itachi. What the fuck is going on? Why are you bringing a little girl here? YOU were initiated, and this is an organization of missing-nin. Little girls don't belong in here."

"She is being tutored by me. Let her tag along. She won't be any trouble, and she's stronger than she looks. Is she makes a mistake, the blame will be on me."

The men were silent.

"Fine, she's your problem. But for fuck's sake, if she screws up...you'll be the first to go. Understand?"

"Understood."

The man who was talking stared at the girl for a moment.

"She's a pretty little thing. Truely, a stark contrast from all of us. Listen, little girl, what is your name?"

"H-hyuuga...Hinata..."

"Well then, my little Hinata-hime, make yourself at home. Don't let us scare you, alright?"

The girl nodded with a smile at her newfound friend.

"Why is she tagging alone with you?" Another man asked.

"I am training her. She has good potential."

"Fair enough. We will see how strong she really is tomorrow. It's late now, and even though most of us guys stay up late, you can sleep here for now. Sorry, we don't really have beds, but I'll make a quick one right now..."

Some of the men went of with their own business, and some went to bed.

For reasons that were beyond her, Hinata couldn't feel exactly why this place, these people, as uncivil and bad as they were...seemed like family. Not the family like her cruel father and cousin...but a group of people who made her feel warm inside. She was beginning to understand what friends were...what a family was.

"Hinata-hime, tell me if you need any more blankets...!"

Hinata nodded soflty in her sleep. She felt warmth even in the cold weather.


	7. Chapter 7

Boo!

I'm not dead. I'll skip the apologizing over school and life in general so you can read.

I am really really really really sorry. Go on and throw things at me, I deserve it.  
In the next chapter, I'll include all the wonderful people who have commented/favourited/etc. this story.

Phir Milenge! (See you later in Hindi)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hinata had already fallen asleep in her makeshift bed. Some men were asleep too, crowding around the fire. Some men were sitting in trees, watching and waiting. Currently, Itachi was one of them.

He stared at the sleeping girl. To be very, very honest, he was afraid for her. How could he let this small little heiress get involved with these people? How will she grow up with these dangerous men? He turned to the moon, and thought to himself. _I'll make sure nothing harms her. That's my promise to myself. I'll never, ever break it.  
_  
"Itachi, I sense chakra presence near the waterfall. Go inspect it."

Obediently, the younger one lifted himself of the old tree's branch and flew to the problem. The waterfall wasn't too far off, but it still raised a problem. If anyone came too close, there would be immediate killing. As Itachi neared the site, he heard voices. First, it was an annoying little boy's.

"Damnit! Akamaru, where are you?" Two kids, both a little older than Hinata's age. One had a scruffy appearance, the other was a tall sort of boy who wore shades. He immediately recognized both of their chakra. Konoha kids, and one was particularly close to Hinata. Instinctively, he watched and listened carefully.

"Your fault. You should keep your eyes on him." The tall one said, dryly.

"I didn't realize he was gone! Kami, he could be anywhere by now!"

They stopped by the waterfall, taking a break. They were pretty small. They shouldn't be out so late, especially at their age.

"Thanks for coming, Shino."

"You better thank me. It was not easy coming out here so late. We need to focus on getting your dog and getting back home."

"Yeah...hey Shino, did I tell you about that one girl? The one I talked to during lunch?"

"No? I don't think so."

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata!" He said proudly.

"Okay? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because she's cute. Someday, I'm gonna marry her."

Itachi was disgusted. This little runt wasn't fit to even touch Hinata, in his opinion.

"You are only 8, Kiba."

"Well, so are you! And anyways, I'm gonna marry her and then we'll live in a nice big house and I'll always love her and she'll love me too!"

Itachi wanted to kill the damn boy now.

"Thank you for your confession. Now let's stop talking and start finding that dog."

Itachi felt a canine presence not too far away. Then he heard barking.

"Hey! I sense Akamaru! Here, boy!" Kiba yelled enthusiastically. The little pup ran onto his head and barked happily.

"Well, that's over. Now let's go home." Shino said objectively.

Itachi watched carefully. He saw the two boys and pup walk back to Konoha, and he made sure they had left completely. He paid special attention to the dog boy. Now, Kiba was number one on his death list.

--

When Itachi came back, he gave his report of just two Konoha boys who lost their dog and now left to go back home. He was about to go to sleep when he saw something very weird. Two of the men on the branches were staring at Hinata. Like, staring _deeply_.

"What the fuck are you perverts doing." He asked in his stale voice.

"Incompetent fool. We are thinking about the girl. Whether we should let her tag along." One man said.

"She's cute!" The second man said. Itachi glared at him.

"She'll be fine. As long as I am here, nothing will happen to her." Itachi said confidently.

"We need to see how far she's progressed. How strong she really is." The first man said.

"I see. In the morning, it will be done."

--

Morning broke over the skies in the forest, and everyone was up, with the exception of Hinata. After a few minutes of daylight, her tender eyes blinked into the sun. The men were already up and some were bathing, some were talking amongst themselves. Itachi himself was currently bathing.

"Eh?" She yawned, stretching her arms. _Today is going to be a good day!_ She thought.

"Hinata-hime, the waterfall is just down that path. Go on and take a bath if you'd like. Don't worry, no one's there. Just signal us if anything bad happens." One man said, and she thanked him.

When she arrived at the waterfall, she shrieked. There was a naked Itachi bathing, but thankfully half of him was in water.

"Oh Hinata. There you are. Come and take a bath." He said nonchalantly. She stammered and kept her eyes down.

"Uhm...uhm...but you are in there...!" She said.

"It's a big waterfall, Hinata. I won't even pay attention to you."

She turned red and hid behind some bushes, changing. She made sure to pick the portion of the waterfall that was most covered.

When shyly came out of the bushes, naked. Clutching her clothes to cover herself, she gently placed herself in the surprisingly warm water. Itachi was oblivious to her, so she relaxed and bathed.

_She really is very pretty...I wonder how she'll turn out when she's older..._

--

"Alright Hinata-hime! We need to test you, to see how strong you are. Now, be a good girl and hit me. Go on, hit me." One man had said. Hinata stared at him, confused.

"She knows what 'hitting' is, right?" He asked Itachi.

"Yeah, she does. Go on, Hinata. Hit him."

"But...then I'll hurt him..." She said, shyly.

"Hahaha! That's the point! Hurt me! I beg of you!" He said in a laughing, mocking tone. Hinata turned to Itachi, he nodded, and she nodded back.

She looked down, looking as if she was hesitant. But inside, she was quickly thinking. Thinking of how to attack with surprise and quick wits. The man continued to laugh. Then, at the perfect second, she disappeared with great speed and punched him from behind. He let out a yelp.

"Gah! Dear fucking Kami!" He shouted, and attempted to use a quick move to grab her, but she was too quick and darted away from his hands. She reappeared beside Itachi, who was smirking at the man.

Silence withheld the three of them. Itachi and Hinata were standing together, looking at the Akatsuki member. Finally, he spoke.

"Fine. She's strong. I'll give her that. But she needs to know more moves. She could have at least used her chakra..."

"True, she could have. But she's a little girl and the Academy hasn't taught her anything. So that's my job. I've greatly improved her speed and strength, but now I need to teach her some more complicated moves." Itachi replied plainly. The man nodded.

"Alright, I agree. Hinata, you are a very strong girl. All the men agree that you can help us out, in your own special way. By the way...can you...um...cook?"

Itachi gave the man a weird look. Hinata just smiled.

"I can!" She said proudly. "I cook for my family all the time. The servant ladies taught me everything."

"Thank Kami. Kisame's our cook and he can't cook to save his fucking life. We've been eating total shit for the longest time. I'd like you to cook for us."

Itachi rolled his eyes. Now, a little 7 year old would be cooking for the Akatsuki. How amusing.

"I'd love to! B-but...only if Itachi-san...is okay with it..." She said softly. Her eyes turned to his, innocently.

"Yeah, it's fine. Put the girl to use, I guess." Hinata pouted a little and then giggled. _A new job for her!_

* * *

There you go. Expect a time skip soon. I am starting to dislike writing Hinata as a little 7 year old. I want to start some romance, damn it!  
:D  
Thanks for reading! Send me some love!


	8. Chapter 8

**WOAH. **You guys are nuts! First hour of posting the new chapter, and I get around 100 messages, favorites, and alerts. I love you all. _Dearly_!

_;-) I have something __**very special**__ in thanks of your responses. _

**(P.S.)**  
As soon as I finished my last chapter, I said to myself, "SHIT! I FORGOT KONAN!!" (You know, as in the only girl in the Akatsuki) So, for my purposes, we are going to assume that...Konan does not exist. Or at least, doesn't exist in the Akatsuki. Sorry to all you Konan lovers! I love her too. :(

**(P.P.S.)**  
Some of you messaged me as to why I am so vague about the Akatsuki members and their dialogue. Franky, I am too lazy and it sounds too repetitive to say who's who, plus it would confuse you. So use that wonderful imagination of yours to figure out who is who. Thank you!

**A BIG THANK YOU HUG TO:**  
Kami No Koukyo, DeathandLove, KakushigotoAtae .Secret Gift., xX Split in Two Xx, siruisju, HeartBrokenHinata, winterkaguya, Renji9031**, **kawaiiitahina123, animeprincess619, PandasRoxmySOx, Stefania9, ItaFearMe, NotaPunk, Scarl3t Moon, unbeatablehinata, Mitsukistar, and black55widow. (Specifically)

Anyways, here's one for you wonderful, beautiful people!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**NINE YEARS LATER.**

(Hinata is now turning 16.  
Itachi is currently 21.)

Time had flown away like a graceful dove. For about the last nine years, time with the Akatsuki was like a dream Hinata had never fully awaken from, but cherished deeply. She had grown under their care, from men who were never close to any female in their lives.

--

Probably the most hilarious time was when Hinata was turning 13, and they were on a secret mission to intercept a package with details on the Akatsuki. They were taking a quick break and Hinata had come back from the river from her bath with a deeply troubled look. One of the men, Kisame, asked her what was wrong.

"I must have cut myself deeply...I'm bleeding!" She cried.

Kisame was confused.

"Bleeding where? I'll get some gauze or something..."

"Uhm...down there..." She said, blushing heavily. His eyes nearly popped out.

"You mean...there?" He asked, his fingers pointing to the ground.

"Yeah...I must have gotten cut or something...you know, me being careless..." She said, sighing.

"Uh oh. Uhm, hold on. I'll be right back." Kisame said nervously. He ran over to Pain, the leader of the group.

"What is it?" Pain asked, annoyed. He hated when anyone bothered him

"We have a problem. It's Hinata."

Curiously, Pain listened on.

"She's...bleeding." Pain scoffed and looked even more annoyed.

"Well, don't look at me, you bastard! Go get her some gauze. Simple as that."

"No no! I mean...she's BLEEDING..." Kisame said, his voice getting tinier. It took Pain a few seconds to get where he is going.

"OH!" He yelled, and then suddenly got quiet.

"Well, go tell Itachi. He's in charge of her anyways. Not like I know what to do about _that_..."

So, poor Kisame ran over to Itachi. He was taking a nap under a large tree. Kisame HATED to disturb the troubled man.

"What the hell do you want, you rotten fish." Itachi grumbled.

"Hinata's bleeding." Kisame finally managed to say calmly.

"Fuck! Oh Kami...I knew this would happen..." Itachi grumbled louder.

"What should we do?"

"I'll handle this, Kisame. Don't worry about it." Itachi got himself up and Kisame watched the grown man amble over to Hinata, who was sitting near the running brook, very distressed.

"Hinata-chan...what's wrong?" Itachi asked, politely.

"I have a problem, Itachi-san...I'm bleeding and I don't even remember when I got cut!"

"Here, take this thin blanket. Wrap it underneath you, where it's bleeding. Every few hours, just wash it thoroughly and then wrap it again. Okay?"

She nodded, amazed by his intelligence.

"This will happen every month, for about a week. That's just you becoming a woman. Congratulations." He said dryly.

"I'm becoming a woman?" The little 13 year old asked.

"Yes, you are. Now go wash up and do as I said."

Hinata obediently did just that.

--

Now, that innocent little girl was turning 16. And Itachi couldn't believe it. He had watched her become so beautiful and strong...almost matching him in power. Of course, he knew all her weak spots. How she still hated to see someone suffer, and if he pretended to be a little hurt, she would come running to his side. He knew how flustered she would get when one of the men 'accidentally' criticized her food. But all of them knew she made THE best food, ever. They just did it to tease her.

But all the men knew one thing: even though she was a beautiful girl, she belonged to Itachi. Not even Hinata herself knew this. Most of the men had their eyes on her, but it was obvious Itachi had growing affections for her. The way he was protective of her and made sure no one's gaze lingered over her. The way he would hold onto her body when explaining the posture of a new move. His habit of escorting her to the bathing area, always.

"Itachi-san!" She said, happily. It was such a beautiful day. The clouds were lazily dancing in the blue skies, and the sun sat proudly. Trees swayed in the fragrant winds, but nothing matched that wonderful scent of Hinata.

"What is it, Hinata?" He asked. She was standing in a new outfit, a summery sort of dress that had a red obi. She was smiling brightly.

"Look at this flower! I think it is a new one; I've never seen it around here before."

"You called me all the way over here, just to show me a flower?"

"I think it's a lot like you!"

"Hm?"

"Well, see it's all by itself. But look at how beautiful it is. Among all these plain flowers, it stands out as the best, the most perfect."

"Are you calling me perfect?"

"Y-yes..." She said softly.

And then, Itachi woke up.

--

Damn, another one of these dreams AGAIN. He had been having them an awful lot lately. It had been driving him insane. He maintained his "cool" demeanor at all times, but his dreams were a wild boy thrashing against the walls of his head, begging to get out. His dreams were constantly about Hinata, and he was starting to worry. The girl was completely unaware of all of this. Growing up with men, she only thought them as he friends and partners in crime.

"Breakfast!" A shout rang out, and it was Hinata's sweet voice.

He got up and lazily got dressed. He ambled toward Hinata was making the rest of the morning meal. It was a simple meal of steamed rice and miso soup, but she always made it to perfection. Near the small fire and pot she had, she saw Itachi and greeted him. There were already hungry men devouring her food.

"Itachi-san! How was your sleep?" She asked innocently. Where did her stammer go?

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said simply.

"Haha! The baby had a nightmare!" One man yelled happily. Some men joined him and laughed as well.

"Shut up. I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"It's okay, Itachi-san. You don't have to tell me. Oh, I made your breakfast especially for you. It's right over there."

Itachi saw his food. It was a fresh cup of soup with the most flavourful spices, rice that looked so good, it looked too perfect to eat.

"Thank you." He muttered, and sat down to eat. As he ate his delicious breakfast, he stared at Hinata. He remembered the shy 13 year old girl in the waterfall, bathing. Some things never changed. She still stammered sometimes in certain situations, and she still blushed heavily. She still spoke softly and looked up to Itachi, and she always hesitated before doing anything.

Looking at her now, she had definitely changed. She now had a fully developed body that looked absolutely sexy. She had such an innocent face, she looked too good to be real. He had once promised to himself that he would always protect her, from anything. But now he wanted to make a new promise, that someday she would be his.

"Hinata, today we are going to kill a few annoying traders who are sent as spies from the Sand. They honestly think they will fool us, but of course, we have already set a trap for them." Itachi said. Now, he was the current leader of the Akatsuki, the man who had full control and power.

"I'd rather...not. I don't feel so well today."

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Uhm, nothing! Just a headache, nothing major at all. You guys go ahead."

She was obviously lying. He knew when she lied, always.

--

Later that night, Itachi was about to leave for the small mission with a few men, when he decided to let them proceed and make sure everything was okay back at the base.

When he came back, he saw her, standing beside the fire, crying.

"Why are you crying." He asked emotionlessly. Inside, he was begging to know.

"O-oh..? Why are y-you here...?" Hinata asked, very softly, while still crying.

"I came to check back. Now answer my question."

"I-it's...n-nothing..."

"Tell me now. No excuses."

"L-last night...I..."

She broke into tears again.

"I...w-was raped..."

Silence.

--

_REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER TO THIS QUESTION: _  
**WHO RAPED HINATA?!**

Winner gets special mention!


	9. Chapter 9

What the hell man.  
I'm so bogged down with homework. It's not even funny.

Anyways...

So, I got A LOT (emphasize **A LOT**) of complaints over the fact that _I "rushed" my time skip._

Chill out! I meant to do that, and a good part of this story will deal with flashbacks and "tender moments" (cough) that happened during those years. You guys would be bored out of your mind if I did this whole story in detailed chronological order. You would review with stuff like "Hurry the fuck up or I'll quit reading this damn story."

So, relax and enjoy it. Don't worry, I don't intend on quitting this story. Unless you guys intend on quitting the flow of feedback. Then I will quit updating.

**ANOTHER BIG ROUND OF HUGS FOR:**  
x.Nanako-chan.x, Kami No Koukyo, Scarl3t Moon, Rikkamaru, NotaPunk, winterkaguya,  
hinata-hyuuga1995, tricia010, unbeatablehinata, dawn.witch, Renji9031, PandasRoxmySOx,  
HeartBrokenHinata, ItaFearMe, Chiisai Shiroi Wolf, black55widow, and animeprincess619.

Thanks for the support! Send me your love!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Itachi couldn't believe his ears. Raped? How was that possible?

"Be serious, Hinata. I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"I-I'm s-serious! But...I was c-completely unconscious...I'm s-sorry..."

"Tell me exactly what happened."

And so she began.

--

For the past few months, Hinata had been helping an old man with his day-to-day life. She had met him on a mission, and when the organization was taking a break and perusing through a small village, she had met a kind old man who owned a small shop of curious things. Small decorations and interesting tidbits.

"Welcome! Welcome!" The old man greeted her in. "Come and look at some of the things I have here. Surely a pretty girl like you would like some of my things, yes?"

She blushed and nodded, and went inside. Looking through the shelves of amazing things, she took notice of a small glass puppy, that looked absolutely adorable. It had floppy ears and fragile eyes that looked moist with innocence.

"I'd like to buy this one, sir." She said happily. The old man laughed hard.

"That is my favorite one, too! And my wife's as well. Hold on, let me get here."

Before Hinata could say anything, a beautiful but also elderly woman entered the shop from an inside door. Apparently, a home and this shop were connected.

"What a precious young lady! How may I help you?" She asked warmly.

"Look at what she wants to buy, darling." He said, amusingly. Soon, the same smile he had was on her face too.

"I see you like puppies. Do you have a soft spot for them?" She asked.

"I g-guess so...b-but this one l-looks...adorable!" She said, holding the precious glass puppy.

"My son made it himself. I'm sure he'd be glad someone has bought it. Hold on, let me fetch him."

_Why are they showing me their whole family over a small glass puppy? _She thought to herself. Unlike the other Akatsuki members, she was being a little more outgoing and actually going to shop for things. But of course, she was always the exception.

A boy who looked a little older than her came running inside. He had a handsome grin and rough hair. And Hinata swore on her beating heart that she had recognized him.

"So! You must be the girl that my mother said was buying my pup! Well, I mean, glass pup!" He said in a loud laugh. She blushed. He was very handsome.

"You know, he fashioned it in the likeness of his own dog, when it was younger. You see..." The mother hesitated, and then continued.

"We are a family of ninja that uses dogs to aid us in fight, but also in our lives. We are very close to them. So you see, a lot of our items are about dogs."

"Oh, I see!" Hinata said, pleased.

"Well, it's great that someone bought it! Say, are you from here? You don't look familiar!" The boy scanned Hinata, which made her blush a little more.

"No, I am just a visitor here with my family. But this is a very cute little puppy." She petted it and the boy laughed.

"Yes, he is! So...are you a ninja, too?" He asked, hopefully. His mother immediately hit him.

"Kiba-kun! You mustn't ask such things of customers!"

"I was JUST asking...jeez!" He said, complaining.

"No, I'm not, sorry." She said with a smile. With her 'family', she had learned how to lie very well. Though it killed her every time she had to.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Here, I'll help you check that puppy out. Wait, where's that sister of yours, Kiba-kun?"

"Hana?" He asked.

"Yes. She should be here, helping with the store." She said, annoyed.

"She's probably out with her friends."

"Probably..." The mother accepted the money and gave her change. She wrapped up the small pup and put it in a box.

"You know...technically, we are not from here, either. We moved a while back. We used to live in Konoha, but then tensions between clans got pretty high...so we decided to leave all that. Apparently, some high and mighty Hyuuga clan thought that another clan stole their 'precious' daughter...they've been looking for her for forever..."

A tender, threadlike string that was attached to heart, violently pulled. She felt like crying. All this time, she had rarely thought of her home...just the beautiful life she had with the Akatsuki. But now she felt the pain of her own family in Konoha...how upset they must have been...

"Anyways, you probably don't even what a Hyuuga is. By the way, what village are you from?"

"Mist." She said quickly, reciting the background the Akatsuki had given her.

"Oh, that's cool. You know, your eyes look an awful lot like a Hyuuga. What a coincidence!"

_It certainly is a coincidence...  
_  
"Haha! Well, I ought to be going..." Hinata said, looking briefly at the setting sun.

"Oh, please! I beg of you to come back tomorrow. I insist. We don't have much company." The father pleaded. She felt really bad, but she knew she had to go.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"No buts! You MUST come, okay?" The mother said with a smile.

"Okay..." She said in submission. She never was good at winning arguments.

_That must have been the hottest girl I've ever seen. I feel like I've seen her before...maybe in my dreams? I can't wait till she comes back...I just have to see her again..._

--

The next day, while most of the Akatsuki were taking a break because of their recent successful mission, Hinata said she needed to buy some food from that village, and left to leave. There, she again met the old man and his family.

She still didn't recognize the scruffy boy from her childhood.

"Welcome! Welcome! Please come and sit down. Make yourself at home!" The mother said overjoyed, placing a seat by the window of the store. Jovially, Kiba quickly took a chair and placed it right by her, and sat right beside her.

"Now Kiba-kun, please take care of her and the store. We'll be back real quick to discuss something with the Hokage."

And very oddly, that left Kiba and Hinata. Alone.

"So..." Kiba said, trying to start a conversation. He was having a hard time focusing on that. He was paying much more attention to this beautiful girl beside him.

"Yes?" She asked, sweetly.

"How are you?" _Damn it, that sounds so stupid!  
_  
"I'm...good?" She said. _He looks really, really nervous. Why? Is something bad going to happen?  
_  
"Oh...that's..um..good. Hey, this is a little...uncomfortable. Let's go outside!" He said, getting up and racing to the door.

"But what about the store?" Hinata asked bewildered.

"HANA!! TAKE CARE OF THE STORE, OKAY?" He yelled to his sister, somewhere in the behind house. And then he took her hand and ran outside.

--

She laughed and her face was red when they finally reached the fields. It was a beautiful meadow and they ran around, teasing and laughing at each other. And this cycle happened everyday. Everyday, when the Akatsuki were busy for just a few hours, she always found an excuse or managed to sneak away. She was a grown girl, after all. And for just a few hours, she ran away to the unknown village where that handsome boy lived, and they would escape to their paradise. This answered Itachi's growing question of why Hinata was smiling and seemed much more happier than usual for the past few months.

--

But then it happened. After some months of this escaping, one day Hinata came to the meadows first, as Kiba had told her to meet him there. When she got there, she noticed something horribly wrong. The usual cheerfulness was gone from Kiba. He was angry.

"Kiba-kun, what's wrong?' She asked, concerned.

He was silent.

"Kiba-kun, please tell me. Please?"

He was silent, again.

"I'm begging you! Please tell me!"

He was silent. But then he walked to her, angrily. His chakra was unpredictable and fuming. It wasn't right at all.

"Today...today someone killed my parents. And my sister. They're dead, Hinata."

She covered her mouth, and tears formed in her eyes. His family was almost like hers. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh Kami...that's h-horrible! What happened? When did it happen?" Her mind was exploding with questions.

"You have no idea how furious I am."

"I understand, Kiba, but-"

"Make me happy. Right now. I know you can."

She was too paralyzed in shock to move.

"Kiss me, Hinata. I want you to kiss me."

"K-kiba...kun..."

He forcefully grabbed her neck and pulled her to him, and gave her a very rough and passionate kiss.

"You have that power of me, Hinata. You can always make me happy. Can't...can't you see how much I need that now? Don't you love me?"

She was crying now. It couldn't be helped she was completely torn.

"Answer me, Hinata!" He shouted, and pushed her to the soft meadow grass. He pressed his two fingers into her neck, knocking her out. She couldn't remember the rest.

--

When she woke up, she was still in the meadow. She felt bloody and used, the feeling like something had been plucked out of her. She could barely get up, feeling the effects of this strange chakra inside of her. She managed to remove it and walk, but it wasn't just the physical pain, which she had learned from Itachi's lessons to quickly heal. She felt horrible. The one person she could be free, be happy with...had used her.

She couldn't tell a soul. She would never go back to that village. She feared for her life.

--

"So this is what happened. Is this completely true?"

"Y-yes..." She mumbled out, crying.

"Very well. Bathe and go to bed. I will be back tomorrow morning."

She stumbled away, and he watched the poor girl fade into darkness. It wasn't that he was heartless and didn't comfort her. It was that he was thinking of very bad things.

Very bad things were going to happen to this boy, Kiba. _Very_ bad things.

_And Itachi was already planning them._

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUHN! Yup, it was Kiba. **Congratulations to Tricia010 for getting it right!!**

The next chapter is full of Itachi revenge and feelings. Expect lots of tender flashbacks and some kawaii feelings revealed. (Awww!)


	10. Chapter 10

I have nothing to say, except for the fact that I NEED TO WRITE MORE LEMONS.

Thank you.

(Oh! The great debate over what readers like more...lemons vs. stories...)

**Thank you very much to:**  
Renji9031, ItaFearMe, meoldy, HeartBrokenHinata, kawaiiitahina123, tricia010, NotaPunk, PandasRoxmySOx, unbeatablehinata, dawn.witch, annikacan, siruisju, winterkaguya, Kawaii Tobi, death wish girl, Scarl3t Moon, champylin, animeprincess619, Mitsukistar, Stefania9, KagomeAnna, WiltingDaisies94, Imaginary Lemur, Emerald2564, Laughing-Kitsune-Crying-Out, NotIntoIt3456, snowyangel-13, and Lunarwing.

After this chapter, I might need to change the settings of this story to mature. I swear too much.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It had been a rather peaceful week with the Akatsuki. Hinata had actually been sleeping well and participating more with the guys. Whenever there was a small mission or anything like that, she would willing join. It pleased Itachi to see her doing well. Because he wasn't.

It happened the night after Hinata's horrible confession. While she was sleeping, he used his chakra to scan her ovaries and uterus.

"She's not pregnant..."

Surprised, he smirked to himself. _There's barely any penetration! She's still a virgin. I can't believe it...that impotent bastard...  
_  
And since that silent discovery, he started getting more vivid dreams. And it did frighten him.

Regardless, Itachi was a strong, silent man. He didn't believe in childish crushes or lovey-dovey sorts of things. He only knew of this flame that was steady and watchful over Hinata. And he would definitely keep it alive.

--

"Itachi-san! I need your help!" Hinata had called. He could already sense she was near the waterfall area. Grudgingly, he woke from his nap and swiftly landed to where she was. Pleasantly surprised, she was wearing a rather long shirt that covered her (mostly) and that was about it.

"A very rude creature has stolen my towel...I can't seem to find it..." She was blushing slightly, but Itachi had known her so well that she felt comfortable with him, for the most part.

Itachi looked around, and scanned the area. No towel in sight, he was sure of it. Was she...?

"The water is so warm!" She said exuberantly, splashing around in her now-naked body. Oh Kami. He couldn't control himself, he had to watch her. He busied himself with his "towel search" but in the corner of his eyes, he stared at her.

Why was she so perfect? Beautiful, round breasts...eyes that sparkled in sunlight...hair so long that it danced in the winds...that wonderful scent of flowers and sweet things...he could go on. But right now, he was too busy watching this goddess of his playing in the water.

"Itachi-san! Come in!" She encouraged playfully. How could he resist? Acting annoyed, he set himself in the water, removing his long robe and laying in the water, relaxed.

Time passed and it approached evening, almost sunset. Both of them had remained silent for a long time, lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, to no one in particular.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"Yes. I told you something and that made you mad. I'm sorry." She said softly, again.

"Hinata...don't be sorry. I have my plans...for that boy..." He said. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Are you going to kill him?!" She asked in disbelief. _Dammit, why does she have to be so innocent?  
_  
"I don't know. But I will deal with him. Later." And then, shyly, she got close to him. And initiated a hug. This was extremely awkward for two reasons. First, they never embraced. Second, they were both naked, standing hip-deep in water.

But he didn't mind. He put his arms around her protectively. Nothing would harm her, ever again. And then, she started to cry.

"I trusted Kiba so much...I was so happy with him...Why? Why, Itachi-san?" She cried harder. The only thing that kept his temper was the fact that she was in his arms. Tonight, it must be done.

--

Moonlight blanketed the sleeping men and Hinata. Sure enough, midnight was approaching and it was time for Itachi to leave. He was about to go when he stopped by Hinata's sleeping figure, watching her chest slowly move up and down with each tender breath.

He placed his hand on her forehead. _Should he?_

No, that would be wrong, especially for what she's been through.

_But she looks so gorgeous tonight...it wouldn't hurt..._

I'm above this. I can control myself.

_You love her..._

And then he did the unthinkable. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sleep well. When you awake tomorrow...it will all be over."

--

He scoured everywhere for the boy. He imagined he must be back in Konoha since he left that small village. And sure enough, he found him in Konoha's underground prostitute hotels, in bed with a blonde-haired whore.

"Kiba-kun...I'm _so_ glad you are back in Konoha..." She murmured. She was on top of the bed, with a silky nightgown that barely covered her knees and had lacy patterns on her large breasts. Her lips were red and shiny, plump with lust. Kiba was standing beside the bed, looking at the window, not paying attention to the slut on the bed.

"Well, since you paid for the night...and since you chose _me_..." She got up and cradled his neck with her arms. "We might as well start..."

She kissed him softly on his cheek, and then he kissed her on her lips. He had an emotionless expression on his face, and she was upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's just get to the fucking, okay?" He said, irritated. Used to this sort of behavior, the woman smiled dirtily.

"If you say so, darling..."

She kissed him on the neck and then bit his shoulder slightly. She untied his robe and he pushed her on top of the bed, fondling her breasts. He sucked and teased her nipples until she moaned his name in delight, and then she sat on top of the bed to suck on his manhood. It lasted for a few minutes of short grunts and sucking sounds, until she gave him a seductive smile.

"I'm ready if you are..."

Without a response, he laid her down and positioned himself inside of her. He was barely erect, but still strong. He started to thrust, violently and roughly. _This isn't anything like Hinata...this whore feels horrid...I still remember that delicious scent of Hinata...why didn't I fuck her?  
_  
"Oh Kiba-kun...that was wonderful..." She said erotically, rising up in pure ecstasy. Her blonde hair was now steamy wet curls. _Now I remember. Hinata wasn't a whore and I was too soft. Good thing I've become heartless now._

"How about you come over here and kiss me some more?" She asked playfully. He had lost his interest in her.

"I'm finished, Ino. I'm leaving early." The lady looked at him with hurt eyes.

"But..._you paid_...and...d-don't I please you...?" She asked, innocently.

"I'm gonna leave Konoha. Sick of this place. I need to leave."

"Stay! Stay with me, just for tonight." She pleaded, grasping his hand.

"You _whore_. You just want more sex. Did you know you were the cheapest? I didn't even plan on staying." He shook of her hand and grabbed his things. She started to cry and run after him, until he banged the door on her face when he left. Itachi smirked at this little scene.

_So the little boy wanted some practice since his experience with Hinata didn't work out...hm. I know exactly what to do._

--  
  
Kiba went outside for a smoke. So that must have been his new escape from reality. Itachi knew that deep down he was really hurt and upset, and very misunderstood. But frankly he didn't really give a damn. He messed around with Hinata, and now he was going to kill him.

"So...you must be Inuzuka Kiba." He said calmly.

"Eh? Who are you?" He asked rudely. Itachi smirked and stared at him.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. Sound familiar?" Kiba's face turned so pale that it was visible in midnight darkness.

"W-what? W-w-what are y-you doing in K-konoha?" He barely stuttered out, shaking in fear.

"Apparently..." Itachi came closer.

"...to kill you..." He raised his hand, and in an instant, the boy was in the greatest pain of his life. An experimental chakra he wanted to try out. Testing the limits of pain on humans. Seeing how far pain can go without killing someone. And right now, Kiba was reaching his limit.

He started screaming at first, and then the pain got so much he could barely breathe, much less yell. He was on the floor now, writhing and rolling around like a stupid mutt. Itachi placed his foot on his heart.

"This is the pain you have caused me and Hinata. This is how you will die. Your murderer is Uchiha Itachi...and never again will you hurt Hinata-chan."

The boy was stronger than he thought. For when Itachi was milliseconds away from crushing him, he muttered his last words.

"I love Hinata..."

Instantly, Itachi killed him by stamping his foot into his heart, successfully hearing his rib cage crack and shatter.

"She is mine. No one else's."

Silence except for the sound of his feet along the dark, empty streets of Konoha.


	11. Chapter 11

_-yawns and stretches-_

OKAY, okay, I received a LOT of emails complaining I don't update, what the hell is wrong with you, please update, etc.

I've been on a hiatus (if that's what you call it) for many a month, and for the recent past few weeks, I've been on serious FanFiction reading. I mean, we are talking about 6 hours per day, reading T-M rated NejixHina romance. It was intense.

I came to a conclusion that many people don't care about spelling or grammar when they type up these stories, and rush things. Why can't we just take it slower! I would love to read stories where the sweet romance scenes are extended. Wooo yeah!

Here's a new chapter of "Where Does Rain Come From?" (Well...that's a stupid question to ask...)

_Cheers!_

**(P.S. Psst...I didn't even know that this was ****one of the most popular ItachixHinata M Romance stories on FanFiction****! Thank you so much guys and I promise I won't disappoint!) **_**-kisses-**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It had been a long time since Itachi came home. Hinata didn't remember him leaving, but a few of the Akatsuki members recalled someone leaving and just assumed they were going to urinate.

Hinata sighed softly and decided that Itachi must have gone to reconcile some things back in Konoha. Maybe he'll bring back a little something for her! She got excited and decided to make something for him, to show her appreciation. She took an old shirt and removed the strings. She used a few sticks for a loom and wove a beautiful long blanket, and then she stitched the words, "With love, Hinata." She knew, however, that he wouldn't accept her labor of love since he slept under the tree without a pillow of a blanket. Oh well.

--

Itachi was on his way back to the base. He was moving swiftly, but not as fast as he usually did. He was trying so hard to concentrate, but his mind was a jigsaw puzzle with a thousand scattered pieces. His wits wouldn't solve this one. His heart was involved.

He knew how he felt about Hinata. Hell, he even killed the guy who tried to rape her. But that's what any good protector would do, right? He had always managed on his own...he killed his own family...hell, who would want a guy like him?

And somehow, deep down inside of himself, he didn't mind. He wouldn't mind if Hinata didn't like him back. He wouldn't be upset if she didn't accept his affections. All he wanted was to hold her close and look into her eyes...and tell her that she was more to him than anyone else in this world.

--

Itachi arrived at the base, and it was relatively quiet. He imagined that most of the guys were probably in some nearby village, getting drunk or something like that. He decided he really needed to meditate on all these things that were weighing heavily on his mind...

"Itachi-sensei! Look at what I made for you!"

He turned around, and saw his little angel. Smiling and brimming with innocence..._just waiting to be taken by him..._

"What is this?" He asked, questioning.

"It's a blanket! I wove it myself, using an old shirt. It's thick enough, right?" He felt the warm fabric and smiled softly.

"You made this yourself?"

"Yup!" She nodded happily, and was about to turn away. Until, Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his body. There, he held her in an embrace.

"Thank you. I really do...appreciate it."

Hinata blushed and lowered her head. _Itachi-sensei is so warm..._

"Y-your very w-welcome!" She warbled out, and lefting the safety of his arms and bounced away. He smiled and watched her go off in her way. He had her present in his hands.

--

Itachi rested underneath his tree, troubled. He put the warm blanket on top of him, and he felt even more troubled. It smelled just like Hinata...a sweet, subtle, delicious lavender scent. He touched the blanket and thought of Hinata's soft locks...against his skin...

He really needed sleep.

--

"Itachi-sensei! Get up! Everyone needs you!" Hinata urged from his bed. He groaned but opened his eyes when he knew it was Hinata. He got up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"There's...there's someone infiltrating the camp!"

Shocked, he transported around the base and looked for the intruder. There, he saw Kiba.

"You thought you killed me, you bastard? Well, I'm back now, and you can't kill me."

"The hell I can!" He yelled, activating his sharingan. Suddenly, Kiba disappeared.

"Where did he go?" He thought. Then, Hinata appeared beside him, smiling. He was so confused now.

"Don't you see, Itachi-sensei? You defeated him! You are my hero..._my savior..._" Her voice softened, and she was bowing her head.

Okay, now he was REALLY confused.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Yes, Itachi-sensei?" Her head raised, her eyes looking straight into his. She was so..._beautiful..._

He couldn't help himself.

"Hinata-chan, I've wanted to tell you something."

"Ne?"

"You've grown up to be such a beautiful young lady...strong, intelligent...but you are still are the same as I met you..." He said with a soft smile. He looked at him with amazement.

"Same...meaning as in?"

"Meaning as in, you are innocent. Unlike me."

She suddenly hugged him, and he was taken back.

"I think you are perfect the way you are, Itachi-sensei!"

_Hinata...I honestly can't help myself. You are the only one who accepts me as I am. You always care for me. You always look up to me. I love you..._

"Really?" He whispered inbetween her locks and the curve of her head. His voice was quiet, dark, and deep.

She shuddered, but continued to hold him in her hug.

"Of course...y-you know e-everything..."

"Everything? There is still one thing I don't know..." His voice was still the same, and it made Hinata shiver.

"Y-yes...?"

"Hinata, do you love me?"

She stopped and looked into his eyes, those majestic black, piercing eyes of his.

"Y-yes...Itachi-sensei...is t-that wrong...?"

"Only if you don't kiss me..." He lowered his head and touched her lips with his, softly kissing. Her hands now cradled his neck, and she was on her tip toes. He made it easier and carried her bridal style, walking...and just looking at her soft, innocent complexion. His heart was racing, his stomach was in knots, he breathed a little quicker. Everything was going just according to plan...

When they reached the spot underneath his tree, he laid Hinata down and lowered his body on top of her, looming over her thin frame. He held her wrists and stared straight into her face.

"Tell me, what you feel about me. Right now."

Hinata blushed and turned the other side, and Itachi took his thumb and prodded her chin to face him. Her eyelids fluttered and stared into his eyes, blushing.

"Itachi-sensei...I r-really do love you. You are so p-perfect...so s-strong...so k-kind to me...I...I..."

He touched her lips with his, feeling pure delight inside himself. He had never relished a woman before, except when some of the Akatsuki guys went to a nearby village brothel to have sex with a few whores. He didn't feel anything towards any of them, it was just a sexual outlet.

But...Hinata...she was..._his..._

He probed her lips and she complied, parting. His tongue foraged for her, searching her completely. Tonight, he would finally learn of the inside of Hinata...explore her in ways he only _dreamed_ of...

He gently took off her blouse, which concealed a variety of weapons strapped to herself, in emergency. He smirked and removed each and every one of them until her chest was bare. She shuddered.

"Itachi-sensei..." She whimpered, and he hushed her with a kiss.

He removed her pants, her panties...everything. Until she was naked underneath her, her pale face blushing intensely.

"You are...beautiful." She watched her body, so modest and clean...she was pure. He touched her softly, his fingers tracing shapes on her body, until he touched her womanhood, making her shiver slightly.

Deftly...he fingered her, slighting. _She is still a virgin..._

He removed his clothes and pressed her body against his. She was so much smaller than him...and yet, it just seemed right. Her hair feel against her soft, pale shoulders.

He kissed her whole body, treating her like a prized, sacred possession. Because to him, she was. He protected her from harm's way, made sure no one ever got too close to her...he would even give up his life for her...something he never thought he would do...

"I love you, my Hinata-chan." He kissed her navel, and then darted lower. She wriggled a little, in a mixed feeling of anticipation, fear, and excitement.

She arched her back and nuzzled his neck, placing her small head on his strong shoulder. There, she whispered softly and almost seductively...

"Take me, Itachi-sensei."

--

And with that, Itachi awoke from his perfect dream.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you guys for the support. Although my (many) reviews are mostly positive, __**you guys have NO idea the amount of hate mail I get**__, especially for this story._

_1. "wat da heck itachi is too old 4 hinata"  
2. "mmkay nice story and all but rape is bad and u shudnt have added dat part."  
3. "this is soooo OOC, itachi doesn't have dreams like dat."_

_Please. For God's sake this is FanFiction, and I'll be damned if I can't write whatever I please, even if it includes an older, sexy Itachi falling for sweet little Hinata-chan._

_Rape. It happens. It's sick, horrible, and an offense. But it still happens. People get out of control of their emotions...don't get mad, just accept the facts._

_Oh God! Come on! I don't care if you are the most well behaved man on this planet, **ALL MEN HAVE WET DREAMS.** (At least, at one point in their life.) And I'm not excluding women too. I know us females out there have had our share._

_Okay, I need a hug. :(_

**Muchas gracias to:**  
HeartBrokenHinata, lil-lostii, EerieNightfall, ShadowOfAShinobi, winterkaguya, NotaPunk, Herm'N'Drake4ever, mitsukai-kusabana, Mitsukistar, saphire-drag0n, realityfling18, Riiiceballe, tsuki-hime93, Bobica Jordge, DarkUchihaHinata, and Shimlettes.

Sorry for the rant. Continue on! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

His head hurt. It really did. With great effort, he raised his head and arched his back. Evening. He must have slept all afternoon.

_The guys must have been curious what was wrong with me..._

_Did...did whatever just happen...really happen?_

_No...impossible...but..._

_it felt so real..._

He groaned inwardly. He needed to keep his composure. He hated this mixture of a thousand emotions inside of him, most of them churning and making him weak and lightheaded. He hated..._loathed_ this feeling.

He made his way back the main camp, where he saw Hinata tirelessly cooking dinner while the men surrounded a fire, munching away.

"Hmph. You were out."

"You been feeling sick lately? We can take a check. It's not normal to feel that tired during the day."

"Mister Uchiha prodigy is down with the flu?"

"Maybe the little bastard is getting old."

A few men laughed. Itachi sat down and glared.

"Itachi-sensei, here is your dinner. I warmed it up again..." Hinata bent down, and served him. She held a bit a concern in her eyes, in the way her lips quivered slightly.

_"Take me, Itachi-sensei."_

He really needed to get these thoughts out of his head.

"Hmph." He said curtly. He couldn't be too nice to her, otherwise she might...find out. That would NOT be good.

Slightly taken by his rudeness, she walked back to the cooking area and prepared herself a small dinner.

The whole time, Itachi stared at his food, and wouldn't even glance in her direction. She felt so ignored, so unprivileged of something she wanted so badly...

_Itachi-sensei...please...look at me...just a little is fine..._

--

_He is so...weird. Yesterday, he hugged me and thanked me sweetly for the blanket. Now, he doesn't even appreciate my dinner..._

_I've done something wrong, and he is angry at me. Maybe he doesn't like that blanket after all..._

_I really wish...it's selfish, but...I wish he could hold me again..._

_I've not felt the warmth of anyone...for awhile now..._

_He...he...he's perfect. So much better than I am. I am so inferior to him..._

_I am only his student...nothing more..._

_Dear Kami-sama...if I could have one wish..._

_Please..._

_Let him hold me again..._

_I would give anything...to feel his warmth..._

--

Hinata sat by the lake, worried. Worried and upset, and felt very weak.

The Akatsuki men were very kind to her. They made sure she was well fed, had everything she needed, provided her with support...they made her stronger. She was very strong now, and she knew it. She could take out other ninja with little effort. Under the influence of these dangerous men, the delicate blossom became a sturdy plant. But...

_It would never be enough..._

Even when she was younger...no one showed her affection. Her father, sister, even her cousin never held her. Never kissed her forehead and said, "I love you Hinata-chan." She was so deprived of affections, and it seemed like the little things Itachi did drove her crazy. The little touches, the small friction when their skin touched...her heart would pound and her body would crave more. _But it's selfish..._

--

Itachi watched her. It was almost sunset, and by chance, he happened to find her in his mediation spot, right by the lake. He wondered if he would approach her, maybe ask her to leave so he could meditate. But suddenly, after 10 minutes of stalking her, he saw her burst into tears and quietly cry.

He didn't know what to do. The one time he had seen her cry was when she was very young, and still training. But ever since then, she had never cried, just as he instructed her to do, never show emotion. But he saw her little frame sobbing uncontrollably...he swiftly moved to her location.

--

"Hinata. Why are you crying." He was so matter of fact, disregarding the crying girl next to him.

She wouldn't speak. She continued to sob quietly.

"You need to tell me."

"Y-you...c-can't...help me..."

He lost his temper. Why the hell did she keep things away from him?!

"Tell me. Now."

She turned to him, her eyes welled up in tears.

It was a gift of Kami, he swore. The sunset's last beams of light shone upon the lake, and glistened a refection in the pools of her moist eyes. Her soft, delicate features suddenly became so apparent. _I want to hold her...in my arms...protect her..._

"Itachi-sensei...you w-wouldn't...understand..."

"I am a genius, Hinata-chan. I'm pretty sure I can." Her head was bent low, afraid to look at him now.

"I...I'm...l-lonely..." She said, barely above a whisper.

He couldn't believe what he heard. He didn't have time, nor the actual sense to process what he was about to do. He grabbed her roughly and pushed his body onto hers, forcing her into a passionate kiss. His fingers felt the drying tears on her cheeks. _Yes...this feels...so real...this isn't a dream..._

"You stupid girl." He whispered, right next to her ear.

"You have no idea...how long I've craved you..." He touched her shoulders, feeling every part of her, kissing her neck. He wanted to cherish this sweet, priceless moment. He had to savour it.

"Do you honestly know...my fantasies? What I've wanted?" He whispered huskily, his hot breath against her lips.

"Kami...how long...I've had to wait..." He was quickly removing her blouse, kissing her frantically, all along her collarbone.

"You've tortured me, Hinata-chan..." She was naked underneath him, and he was removing his clothing.

"Let me...hold you..." He whispered, realizing she was about to faint with his lusty behavior, and he let her rest her head against his chest.

"Itachi-sensei...I'm a little...cold..." She said, snuggling up close to him. _I'm not afraid of you, Itachi-sensei...I'm...perfectly content. I've never been loved like this...in my whole life..._

He held her close, brushing the tips of his fingers with her beautiful long hair, he could feel her delicate eyelashes rest on his neck, tickling him. He closed his eyes, and honestly, he couldn't imagine something so warm cuddled next to him. He gently opened his eyes and found her fast asleep against his chest.

_**Kami-sama...if this is a dream...please...don't let it end...**_

And both of them secretly prayed for the same wish.

* * *


End file.
